


Christmas Nights

by dlodle0



Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: A follow up to day 11
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952194
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Christmas Nights

It was shortly after one and Jack was bent down helping Aurora put her coat back on. She tugged the girls beanie over her eyes playfully and the action made Aurora giggle. “Grandma, no!” She pulled it off of her eyes, grinning at Jack. “Like this!”

“Oh! Yes, that does look much better.” Jack teased, pressing a kiss to Aurora’s cheek. Faith and Kevin came over from saying their goodbyes to Gibbs. 

Faith knelt down with Jack and Aurora, fixing her daughter’s hat, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah!” Aurora bounced with excitement. “We’re going to mommoms!” She told Jack. “Wanna come?”

Jack saw the flicker of panic on Faith’s face and laid a gentle hand on her arm before answering Aurora. “Oh no honey. I have to stay here with Grandpa but I think that Mommom and Poppop have some special surprises for you and you can show me next time I see you, okay?”

Aurora’s face scrunched up as she thought about what Jack had said and after another minute she nodded. Next to Jack, Faith let out a quiet breath and relief. “Okay. Let’s go.” 

Aurora gave Jack one last tight squeeze before reaching for her mother’s hand. Faith looked back at the mess they were leaving in the living room. “I’m sorry we can’t help you clean up-”

Jack stood, holding up her hand to stop Faith. “You’re running late. Don’t worry about it.” She hugged her daughter. “I’ll talk to you soon.” 

Faith nodded against her shoulder. “Thank you.”

Jack stood, watching as the small family headed out to their car. She didn’t move from the door until the blue car disappeared from view. She turned around to see Gibbs already cleaning up the mess of wrapping paper. 

Her sigh caught his attention and he looked up. “You okay?”

“Never better.” She went over to join him, scooping up wrapping paper as she went. “It’s just crazy…” She trailed off and he stayed quiet, letting her have time to gather her thoughts. “My whole life I was trying to figure out what I wanted and now that I’m here, it’s like I never wanted anything else.” 

Gibbs wasn’t sure what to say so instead, he put down the trash bag he was holding so he could pull Jack into a kiss. “You know,” She breathed when they pulled apart. “You never did open the gift I got you.”

“Well where is it?”

Jack grinned before going to get the gift she had hidden behind the christmas tree. She handed it over. “Go ahead and open it.”

He didn’t wait, tossing the wrapping paper in the direction of the trash bag. The box was heavy in his hands as he took in the whiskey glasses. “Wow.”

“I just thought that you’d like something a little nicer to drink your bourbon out of. Not all the time of course but-”

“They’re great.” He assured her. “And I bet they’ll go great with that bottle of Kentucky’s finest I know you still have hidden.”

“I do not!” Jack protested far too quickly. He raised an eyebrow and she sighed. “Fine. Fine. I was saving it for a special occasion but… what’s more special than Christmas.”

He grinned, kissing the side of her head. “You go get that. I’ll get the fire started.”

XXX

Hours later, Jack was tugged against Gibbs side on the couch. “Hey.” She whispered drowsily and she felt him shift under her.

“Hm?”

“This reminds me of our first christmas together.” 

Gibbs frowned, “We spent that in San Diego with Faith…”

“No.” Jack laughed, pushing herself up. “Not that one.”

She watched how the look in his eyes changed as he caught on to what she was saying and then the slow smile that formed. “Oh yeah. Although,” He reached up to pull her lips to his. “Couldn’t do that back then.”

Jack laughed and laid her head back down, as she flipped on a movie. “You could have.”


End file.
